Un curioso amuleto
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash·Todos tenemos alguna que otra obsesión que condiciona nuestra forma de ver las cosas o nuestro modo de enfrentarnos a las situaciones. Lo dificil puede ser darse cuenta a tiempo cuando todos a tu alrededor parecen saberlo. ·Spoilers del séptimo·


_Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños con mucho retraso para mi 'querida' **hestia**. Sabes que hace siglos que está escrito, y que no lo he subido porque quería verte la cara cuando lo leyeras y ver tu reacción, y hoy por fin he tenido el placer. Me alegro de que te gustara, a pesar de lo... absurdo de la situación. Con todo mi cariño mi primer fic cómico para ti._

_Disclaimer: Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a la creadora de todo este mundo, es decir, JKR. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para doblegarlos a mi voluntad en situaciones que difícilmente veríamos reflejadas en cualquiera de los libros. (lo de doblegarlos a mi voluntad... es un decir, ellos me doblegan a mi u.u)_

_**ATENCIÓN: Fic con SPOILERS del séptimo.**_

* * *

**Un curioso amuleto**

.

—Sabía que había sido una mala idea.

Desde el principio se había negado a participar en esa pantomima. Puede que no estuviera muy cuerdo y que sus dotes deductivas fueran poco menos que nefastas, pero sí había algo que poseía por encima de todo: intuición. Y esta pocas veces le fallaba. Desde el primer momento la alarma de su radar había saltado como un detonador a punto de estallar advirtiéndole del peligro inminente y de la sin razón en la que estaba a punto de embarcarse.

Mas como buen cabezota y maestro en el arte de meterse en líos, había terminado ignorándola.

Y ahí estaba el resultado, un callejón sin más salida que seguir hacia delante o dar media vuelta y huir como el cobarde que jamás había sido.

Los ojos grises lo observaban fijamente, elevando una ceja ante su patética respuesta, retándolo a contestar con sinceridad a la pregunta que acababa de formularle.

Se divertía. El muy capullo se lo pasaba en grande torturándolo de ese modo aparentemente tan sutil, pero que era con mucho más peligroso que cualquier tortura física a la que había sido sometido.

Ignorándolo, Harry desvió la mirada, y se recordó una vez más como había llegado a esa situación.

Todo había empezado de la manera más inocente del mundo. Una vez terminada la guerra y recuperada su varita comenzó a preguntarse qué hacer con aquella que había vencido a Voldemort, la varita que en su momento había pertenecido a Draco Malfoy. ¿Para qué la quería ya? Su primer pensamiento había sido romperla en dos pedazos y enterrarla en los terrenos de Hogwarts, como tributo a una guerra que se había cobrado demasiadas vidas.

Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando se encontró de pie en los límites del bosque prohibido, con la varita sujeta con ambas manos a punto de partirla, no fue capaz. Quizá fue simplemente pena de desprenderse de un arma que le había sido tan útil, quizá una varita no era un buen homenaje a todas esas personas que habían sido importantes para él... Sin pensar demasiado en las razones la había puesto a salvo en un bolsillo de su túnica y se había olvidado de ella.

La obsesión vino después.

Cuando la había recuperado del bolsillo de su túnica la había guardado en uno de los armarios de su nuevo apartamento, debajo de un montón de ropa muggle heredada de su primo que jamás se ponía. Al día siguiente la había cambiado de lugar, ubicándola en el último cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Tampoco había durado mucho en ese sitio. Antes de que terminara la semana la había guardado bajo el colchón y no había parado de darle vueltas a la cabeza tratando de encontrar un sitio mejor para esconder la varita. Finalmente había decidido guardarla en su bóveda de Gringotts, sabiendo que era uno de los lugares más seguros que podría encontrar y dando por sentado que así podría olvidarse de una buena vez de la estúpida varita.

Obviamente se equivocaba.

Pensamientos tales como '¿será seguro Gringotts?' o 'si yo he podido entrar, cualquiera puede hacerlo' pasaban por su mente de forma constante, distrayéndolo continuamente de sus estudios de auror. Así que tras apenas quince días oculta entre los montones de galeones, sickles y knuts que había en su cámara, había ido a retirarla, jurándose que sólo iba a comprobar que seguía allí y después la dejaría de nuevo en su lugar.

Esa noche, la varita había vuelto a casa con él. Y no había vuelto a separarse de ella.

Al principio se había sentido estúpido, yendo a todas partes con dos varitas como si fuesen a atacarlo de manera inminente, cuando sabía de sobra que nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a él habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo desde la muerte del mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos. Pero luego se fue relajando, acostumbrándose a tenerla siempre consigo. Le hacía sentirse seguro. Y bien.

Y así había pasado un año de su vida, con la varita de Draco a cuestas, siempre consigo aunque sin usarla jamás. Era una especie de... amuleto, raro e inusual, sí, pero amuleto al fin y al cabo. No había que buscarle más explicación que esa. Era un razonamiento simple y directo y a él le servía.

Hasta aquella fatídica noche.

Había ido a visitar a Ron y Hermione al piso que compartían en el centro del Londres muggle para festejar la inauguración oficial tras su reciente mudanza. Todo había salido a la perfección en una velada que parecía condenada al fracaso y que Hermione había salvado casi mágicamente. Harry se quedó tras la fiesta con intención de ayudar a sus amigos a organizar un poco todo el desorden que había generado el festejo, pero tras insistir una y otra vez en que no hacía falta, Hermione había ido a buscar su abrigo.

Y había visto la varita.

Lo que había sucedido después lo recordaba vagamente. De alguna forma, sin saber ni siquiera cómo había empezado, se vio relatando paso a paso lo que había hecho con la varita desde que había terminado la guerra. Hermione lo había escuchado sin perder detalle, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras Ron soltaba improperios a cada frase y sacaba conclusiones del tipo 'tírala ya' o 'pisotéala de una puta vez'. Al final, sintiéndose acosado, había cogido la varita que todavía estaba en manos Hermione y había desaparecido del apartamento a la sentencia de 'Es mía y hago lo que quiero con ella'.

La respuesta de Hermione no se había hecho esperar. Al día siguiente, sabiéndolo más calmado, había ido a visitarlo. Tras una breve discusión le había hecho entender que necesitaba un psicólogo. Había superado muy bien las secuelas de la guerra, al menos aparentemente, pero quizás algo dentro de él se negaba a superar una parte que tal vez había dejado pendiente... "O que tal vez no tenga que ver con la guerra en sí" había añadido casi para sí misma, con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios.

Tras decirle que lo dejara en sus manos y que iba a encontrar al mejor psicólogo se había ido, dejándolo más confundido que cuando había llegado, y sin saber muy bien si debía hacerle caso o no.

Y le había encontrado el mejor psicólogo, oh sí, por supuesto que sí. 'Doctor Draco Malfoy, especialista en trastornos emocionales y obsesiones patológicas.'

Su cara tras ver la tarjeta había sido todo un poema, estaba seguro. ¿Cómo diantres se le había ocurrido a Hermione semejante sin razón? En ese momento había estado completamente seguro de que el que necesitaba un loquero no era precisamente él y le aseguró que bajo ninguna circunstancia iría a visitar a un Draco Malfoy que seguramente sería tan insoportable y pedante como en la escuela.

Pero, por supuesto, no pudo apartarlo de su mente.

La idea de un Malfoy doctor se salía de toda lógica. Por definición, un Malfoy no trabajaba ni se buscaba la vida de modo alguno, sino que se dedicaba a malgastar la ingente fortuna heredada de unos antepasados que con seguridad habían sido extorsionadores. O mafiosos. Y ante este hecho era completamente normal que le pudiera la curiosidad por saber qué había llevado a su antiguo némesis a dedicarse a algo tan tedioso como escuchar los problemas y chaladuras de una panda de muggles, ¿no?

De ese modo comenzó a investigar sus antecedentes y no fue difícil encontrar información acerca del famoso psicólogo. Había comenzado en la profesión hacía apenas siete meses pero al parecer hacía tan bien su trabajo que ya se había ganado el respeto de sus colegas de profesión y por supuesto la admiración de sus incondicionales pacientes.

Y más le picó el veneno de la curiosidad. ¿Cómo un Malfoy, ese Malfoy en particular, podía ser bueno aconsejando a gente que ni siquiera eran magos? ¿Utilizaría alguna terapia de choque a base de insultos o tortura que hiciera reaccionar a sus pacientes dándose cuenta de que sus problemas no eran tan graves?

Al final, ante la última suplica de Hermione y echando a un lado cualquier vestigio de lógica y la molesta vocecilla que le gritaba que era un error, había ido a verle. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podría aconsejarle mejor sobre secuelas psicológicas de una guerra que alguien que la había vivido de primera mano?

Contra todo pronóstico no hubo insultos, ni sarcasmos, ni tan siquiera un leve asomo del gesto de asco que solía acompañarle en la escuela. Lo había recibido con asombro, pero con una profesionalidad que rallaba lo irritante y que lo hacía sentirse inseguro y pequeño. Y él lo había notado, oh sí, y se había divertido de lo lindo a su costa, podía verlo en sus chispeantes ojos y en la media sonrisa que asomaba a su rostro cada vez que hacía alguna anotación en su cuaderno.

Pero una hora pasa tan rápido como el aleteo de una escurridiza snitch y casi sin reponerse aun del asombro de estar realmente en la consulta de Draco Malfoy, había tenido que irse, no sin una cita posterior para empezar a tratar el problema. Y, no teniendo bastante con esa primera consulta había cometido la insensatez de volver, aun sabiendo que no podría evitar la pregunta que tarde o temprano le haría el antiguo Slytherin.

Ahora se arrepentía. Pero para variar, ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de cinco sesiones habían llegado al punto que tanto atemorizaba a Harry, no tanto por tener que contestar a Malfoy sino por lo que implicaba la que ahora le empezaba a parecer obvia respuesta a su problema.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que su mirada había vagado por todos los rincones de la habitación, tratando de evitar la del rubio, este al fin rompió el silencio.

—No vas a contestar —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, tras la cual bajó su mirada al bloc que tenía sobre el escritorio e hizo un par de anotaciones.

—No creo que sea importante esa cuestión —respondió reticente, sabiendo de antemano que una respuesta tan pueril no iba a convencer al astuto psicólogo.

—Vamos Harry, es obvio que eso es lo más importante de todo. De lo contrario no darías vueltas en torno a ello evitando a toda costa la cuestión.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos en el que Harry se fijó en lo ralladas y descuidadas que tenía las uñas. Tenía que buscar un remedio para eso cuanto antes, sí, definitivamente, y si se iba en ese momento a buscarlo mejor que mejor. Sus uñas eran una prioridad inaplazable.

—Está bien, probemos así, ¿Qué tal si me dices por qué has considerado ese objeto como un amuleto?

—Joder, ¡yo que sé! Se supone que eso es lo que tu debes averiguar, ¿no?

—No —dijo Draco divertido ante su actitud infantil—. Se supone que yo tengo que ayudarte a descubrirlo por ti mismo, no dártelo hecho. Esto no es una clase de pociones en la que el resultado está bien o está mal, Harry.

Por supuesto tenía razón, ¡claro que la tenía! Él era el experto y Harry apenas un gilipollas por haber acudido a él para que le dijera que necesitaba ayuda para pensar. Joder, ¡le estaba llamando inútil en sus propias narices! Muy finamente, eso sí, con toda la diplomacia del mundo, pero el concepto era el mismo aquí y en China.

—¡Puedo pensar yo solo, gracias!

—Adelante —sugirió Draco con una nueva sonrisa retadora mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y apoyaba la cara sobre los nudillos de la mano derecha.

—Bien. Si es mi amuleto es porque... porque... ¿me siento seguro con él?

—Correcto. Y si te sientes seguro con él es porque...

—¿Es mágico? —preguntó sin mucho convencimiento, tratando nuevamente de desviar el curso de la conversación.

Malfoy volvió a hacer gala de una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—O porque es un arma.

Ahora sí consiguió sorprenderlo. Sabía desde hacía rato que se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa, y que su actitud infantil no hacía más que darle motivos para regodearse. Pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que, o el Slytherin podía hacerle legeremancia sin que Harry lo notara, o bien hacía rato que conocía la respuesta y sólo estaba torturándolo con ese estúpido interrogatorio sin motivo.

Entornó los ojos hacia el rubio psicólogo antes de preguntar enfadado.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, Malfoy?

Esa vez no retuvo la carcajada que escapó de sus labios antes de contestar:

—Desde el primer día. Noté enseguida su poder, lo conozco muy bien. Me sorprendió que trajeras mi antigua varita a la primera consulta y pensé que, o bien la usabas ahora como propia, o bien venías a devolvérmela. Como no lo hiciste, ni la usaste en ningún momento y sin embargo sí te vi usar tu varita de acebo... sólo había que atar cabos —añadió haciendo un gesto con las manos que sugería un "hasta un tonto puede hacerlo" al final de la frase.

—Bien, siguiendo tus lógicas deducciones, Malfoy —dijo con un tono de burla que dejaba bien claro que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia esa conversación—, ¿debo suponer entonces que hace tiempo que conoces cuál es el problema y la consecuente solución?

—Tal vez.

—¿Y por qué coño no nos ahorras tiempo a los dos y lo dices de una vez?

—Porque entonces la terapia no sirve de nada y cada vez tengas el más mínimo problema o no entiendas como funciona tu mente, necesitarás un psicólogo.

Ante lo contundente de sus palabras no pudo contestar. Nuevamente tenía razón, y nuevamente se flageló mentalmente por no llegar a esas obvias conclusiones por sí mismo.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa. Como ya se está acabando el tiempo de la consulta, te voy a poner deberes para el próximo día. ¿Crees que podrás? —añadió intentando aliviar la tensión que parecía haberse creado en la sala—. Intenta encontrar una razón convincente que explique por qué no pudiste romper la varita.

—Pero...

—No, no ahora. Piénsalo detenidamente en casa y el próximo día me das una respuesta —nuevamente la sonrisa traviesa estaba instalada en su rostro y ese tono de diversión distorsionaba su voz—. Hasta la próxima, Harry.

Se dirigió hacia la salida sin despedirse y cuando ya había agarrado el pomo de la puerta se dio la vuelta y encaró a Draco.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —ante el asentimiento de cabeza del rubio, continuó—. ¿Cómo eres tan jodidamente bueno en esto? Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti.

Una nueva carcajada escapó de los labios del Slytherin ante su pregunta y su ambigua respuesta fue:

—Diciendo siempre lo contrario de lo que pienso. Es una cualidad perfeccionada durante años.

.

**—~oOo~—**

.

Fue al llegar a su apartamento cuando cayó en la cuenta.

Durante todo el camino había estado dándole vueltas a la cuestión que le había planteado Draco para el próximo día, intentando ver a dónde quería llegar el Slytherin. No le veía sentido a su propia forma de actuar tras la guerra y definitivamente no había una razón para no haber roto la estúpida varita. Simplemente había sido un... impulso, que luego se convirtió en obsesión.

O al menos eso había pensado hasta que puso un pie en su apartamento y la verdad le golpeó tan fuerte como si se hubiese estrellado contra un muro de hormigón a mucha velocidad. Parecía tan obvio y sin embargo...

Repasó mentalmente su conversación con Draco mientras una sonrisa perversa se instalaba en su boca y sin pensárselo dos veces tomó la varita de espino y se apareció en la consulta de Draco, sabiendo que había terminado las sesiones por ese día.

—¿Qué coño... —comenzó a decir el psicólogo ante la repentina aparición.

—¡Fuiste tu! —dijo Harry sin esperar a que terminara el improperio, todavía con esa perversa sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Fui yo? —preguntó el Slytherin, levantando un ceja para dar énfasis a su pregunta, intentando seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Tu fuiste el motivo! —dijo acercándose a cada palabra al escritorio de Draco—. Yo estaba obsesionado contigo hasta antes de la guerra y la persecución de los horcruxes. Cuando esta terminó, inconscientemente pasé la obsesión hacia la varita y sin prejuicio previo actué conforme a lo que sentía, protegiéndola y cuidándola.

Una nueva sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del Slytherin, que se reclinó en su silla a medida que Harry se acercaba a su posición.

—Impresionante. Y eso significa...

—¡Que en realidad no te odiaba! Mi estúpida obsesión no tenía nada que ver con eso, sino con... —se mordió el labio, mientras cerraba la distancia que quedaba con el escritorio y se sentaba sobre el, girando las piernas por encima de la mesa para quedar sentado justo en frente de Draco— algo igual de apasionado que el odio.

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de Harry, oscuros, tentadores, con inconfundible deseo brillando en ellos.

—Nunca pensé que lo descubrirías tu solo... —contestó sin variar un ápice su postura, todavía divertido.

—Y resulta que tu tampoco me odiabas, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

Draco apartó la mirada y se irguió en su silla con fingida ofensa, acercando su rostro al de Harry.

—¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa?

—¡Tu! —respondió Harry, sonriendo a su vez—. Dijiste que con los años habías perfeccionado el arte de decir siempre lo contrario de lo que piensas... Si decías que me odiabas...

No terminó la frase, no hizo falta. Sin esperar una respuesta que ya conocía por parte de Draco, Harry cerró la distancia entre los dos y besó los labios que sin saberlo había anhelado tanto tiempo, y que se mostraron más que dispuestos a corresponder las demandas de su dueño.

Harry nunca se hubiese imaginado que las cosas fuesen a terminar así, con él deslizándose sobre la mesa hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Draco, besándolo como si le fuese la vida en ello. Todo parecía ser un terrible error, como si dos fuerzas de la naturaleza estuviesen colisionando y en lugar de destruir todo a su alrededor, lo volviesen diferente. Mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor.

Nadie iba a creérselo. De algún modo no parecía natural y al mismo tiempo Harry tenía la sensación de que era inevitable que tarde o temprano terminasen así. Y entonces recordó las palabras de Hermione, su sonrisa siniestra y la insistencia que había puesto en que fuese a la consulta de ese psicólogo en particular...

Ella lo había sabido.

Mientras la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y la temperatura de la habitación subía peligrosamente, Harry sólo pudo hilar un pensamiento coherente más:

_"Te mataré, Hermione."_

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Para cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia estoy a un review de distancia._

_Besos,_

_missginni_


End file.
